


I'll Follow You Into The Dark

by WeirdStarWarsFangirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 10:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdStarWarsFangirl/pseuds/WeirdStarWarsFangirl
Summary: Formerly RayRayofCali's story; How could Adrien have known in those last few months that a force darker than jealousy and stronger than love had begun to take hold of Marinette? Join them as they battle against something far greater than any villain they've ever faced. Dark, graphic, but not sexual.





	1. Chapter 1

In the past few days, Adrien leaped across buildings as Chat Noir, battling akuma after akuma. The more he fought, the more tired he got. He would linger on buildings now and then and catch his breath. But none of this was anything that bad as compared to Ladybug.

He started noticing just the little things. Like how she had gotten just a bit slower than himself and she got winded a lot easier. Every now and then, he would lend a hand to her to help and she would swat his hand away like a fly, swearing she was fine. Chat decided to let believe that but he knew that she was probably getting sick. He had hoped that she could reveal herself to him and that way, he could stay by her side and take care of her. He knew that she had to be developing a cold. Either that or it was the flu.

After saying goodbye and soaring away, Chat followed and went his own way back to his bedroom window. As he landed inside, his transformation wore off and Plagg flew back out of the silver ring. He tossed Plagg a slice of Camembert and didn't say a word. He just started pacing around his room. Plagg watched his holder walk around, thinking to himself.

"You're gonna burst if you don't talk about it," Plagg said as he watch Adrien walk around the coffee table for the 40th time.

"I'm just wondering what's wrong with Ladybug. I know she says that she's okay but I don't believe her." He put his forehead in his fingertips and sat on the couch. "I know she's probably getting like a cold or something but I can't help her civilian self if she never reveals herself to me."

"You know she's never going to, right?"

"I realize that. She's stubborn," Adrien responded. He looked at his kwami and continued thinking. "I need to find out who she is. That way I can make sure she gets rest and she takes care of herself."

"She's never going to tell you who she is. And she doesn't want to know who you are either. That's the whole point of a secret identity, Adrien."

Adrien looked out his window at the sunset. He could see the sun setting right behind the Dupain-Cheng Bakery. He made a mental note to go tomorrow afternoon to get something sweet from there. It had been awhile since he had one of their delicious snacks and he missed it. It definitely had the best food in all of Paris. He was lucky enough to be in the same classes as Marinette still and every month or two, she would bring stuff from the bakery to the school. And it usually brightened up his day. Luckily, he talked his dad into having the Dupain-Chengs cater any events they had at the Agreste Manor.

"I wonder how Marinette is doing," he thought out loud. Plagg rolled his eyes and fell on his pillow.

"Please don't tell me you're going to go visit her again as Chat Noir? Can't you just pick one girl and stick with her?" Adrien turned his head and looked at Plagg with annoyance.

"Plagg, I don't like Marinette the same way I like Ladybug. I'm in love with Ladybug. Marinette is just a friend." Plagg rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say," he said as he flopped his head back on the pillow below him.

Marinette's Bedroom...

Marinette doubled over in her bed in coughs and was trying to stop but they kept coming out of her in rapid succession. Tikki watched her Chosen coughing in pain and looked sadly at her. She hoped that she would feel better soon. Eventually, Marinette was able to stop coughing and she sat up in bed.

"Marinette, are you sure you're okay?" Tikki sat in her lap and looked up at the raven-haired girl with big blue eyes. Marinette weakly smiled.

"Don't worry, Tikki. Mom is taking me to the doctor tomorrow and then we'll see what's up. Worst case scenario, it's strep throat." Tikki gasped.

"That's terrible for your vocal chords, Marinette. Strep throat can really damage a person." Tikki flew up and floated in front of her face. "I hope it's only a bad cough. Cause if it's strep throat, you can get hurt really bad! And then you won't be able to transform into Ladybug until it's completely gone! What are you going to do? Some cases of strep throat can end up with people having surgery!" Marinette rolled her eyes.

"Tikki," Marinette lifted her arm and stroked Tikki's head. "Trust me. This is nothing to worry about. I'm almost positive that it's just a bad cough." Tikki looked as if she was going to say something but when they heard someone coming up the steps, Tikki quickly hid behind Marinette's pillow. The door opened and Sabine's head popped up through the door. She looked up to see her daughter in bed.

"How are you feeling, Marinette?" She walked up the rest of the stairs and set down the soup she made on Marinette's desk. She looked up at her paler than usual daughter and climbed up a couple steps to her bed. She looked at her.

"I'm feeling okay. I don't think it's that bad." Just at that moment, Marinette started coughing harshly, causing her face to go red from the strength of every cough emitting from her. She couldn't stop just like before and took her at least 20 seconds to stop the force of the cough from coming out. Sabine stared at her daughter.

"Yeah, cause you sound so much better." She said sarcastically. "We have to make that appointment early tomorrow so get some rest. Drink the soup I made and then get under the covers and sleep." She stood in the middle of the room now and picked up a thick blanket from the stairs heading down into the living room. She brought it over to her daughter and set it on the edge of the bed. "Cover up with this too to keep extra warm in case it becomes a cold. Do you need me to make you another 'emergen-c'?" she asked Marinette. Marinette shook her head and climbed down to get the soup.

"No, I'll be fine. I'm sure the soup will take care of it." She reached over and took a couple spoonfuls of the soup and slurped away. Sabine smiled and started walking back down the stairs.

"Okay, well if you need anything, holler. Do you want us to keep your bedroom door open?"

"No, I'll be fine, mama." She continued to slurp down the soup even though it felt like it was doing nothing to help. She smiled warmly at her mom to signal that the soup was good and she left. She set down the soup and climbed back up into her bed. Tikki came out and laid on the bed. "Tikki, everything will be fine. I'll be able to transform into Ladybug. I'm 95% sure that it's just a cough or a cold. I highly doubt it's strep throat."

"Well, make sure to really take care of yourself the next couple of days. You need to get better if you're going to keep battling akumas." Marinette pulled her blankets over herself and closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to take over.

Agreste Mansion...

"Well, I don't like her in that way. You can say whatever you want but I like Ladybug as a romantic figure. Marinette is just a friend. I can't like both of them at the same time."

"Adrien, are you done ranting?" Plagg asked from his pillow. "You've been talking non-stop about this for ten minutes. Say what you want, but you like Marinette. Otherwise you wouldn't be going off like this." Adrien looked over at his kwami and yawned.

"Alright, move over. I'm going to bed." He was wearing nothing but his black boxers and crawled into bed and only pulled a sheet up. "Goodnight, Plagg."

"'Night." He turned off his bedroom lights with the remote on his bedside table and closed his eyes. While Plagg slept silently, Adrien couldn't shake the feeling that Ladybug needed his help more than she wanted him to know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has to go to the doctor's but who does she run into at a coffee shop and of course, why did an akuma have to come?

Marinette and Sabine sat in the waiting room in two plastic chairs against the wall, waiting for the doctor to call them back. Sabine sat quietly in the chair looking around while Marinette was on her phone texting Alya about what was happening in school since she was gone today.

Alya: Gurl u missed the best thing just now.

Marinette pressed on the reply button and started typing away.

Marinette: why, what happened?

Alya: Well, the school is apperntly putting on a musical! U shud try out 4 it!

Marinette rolled her eyes and replied to her.

Marinette: Alya, I'm not that great a singer. I don't know why you keep insisting I am.

But the next text from her best friend made Marinette rethink her decision.

Alya: Nino said that Adrien is gonna try out for it.

Marinette immediately smiled and her eyes got a bit wide. She almost dropped her phone but then calmed down and replied as non-fangirling as she could.

Marinette: What's the musical?

Alya: No idea, they won't tell us until tomorrow. So are you gonna do it? I'll do it with you if that helps.

Marinette: I'll do it. And yeah, you should do it with me.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng?" A nurse came out from the door to the offices called to Marinette and her mother. Marinette turned off her phone and put it in her back pocket as she and her mom walked over to the nurse. "Alright, let's get this done. Stand on the scale." They completed the regular things, her weight, height and her blood pressure. The nurse brought them to a private room and Sabine and Marinette waited in the office but not for long. The doctor came in and shook the mom's hand and sat down.

"So, you told me on the phone that it's a cold?"

"That's what me and her father think but she's been coughing a lot more often and it's a lot harsher of a cough."

"Alright." The doctor put a stethoscope around his neck and then put it on his ears and asked her to lift the back of her shirt. "This is going to be a little cold but that's alright." He pressed it against her back and she jumped a little at the feeling of it. "Okay, go ahead and just give me a regular cough. Don't try to make it sound bad, just cough like you normally do." Marinette coughed and then her body took over, shaking and coughing uncontrollably. It took a few seconds but Marinette was finally able to breathe regularly again. The doctor removed the stethoscope and rolled his chair back to her front. "Uh, tell me something miss Dupain-Cheng, have you been feeling weaker? Like maybe your bones aren't that strong?" Marinette had to think about it for a second. She shrugged.

"Well, I guess a little. That's why I started drinking more milk to put more calcium in my body."

"Good, that's good. But I don't think that's enough." He rolled the chair over to the counter and started scribbling down a note. "Right now, I'm writing you a prescription that the receptionist will give you at the end of this little visit but we're not done yet." He looked at her and stopped the small smile on his face. "I'd actually like to give you x-ray exam right now. I have a hunch but...I hope I'm wrong." He stood up and opened the door. Marinette looked at her mom and they both stood up and followed him through the halls. Marinette felt worse with every step she took down the hall. What was his hunch? Was it bad? Did she really have strep throat? No, they wouldn't need an x-ray for that, would they? What could he possibly have thought it was? He opened a door to a dimly lit room with an exam bed in the dead center of it. "Miss Dupain-Cheng, please go over there and put the hospital gown on. Then we'll have you lie down and give you an exam." Marinette walked over and slowly took off her top. She put the gown on over her bra and underwear and sat down. She tried not to listen but she could help but hear her mother's concerned voice talking to a nurse asking why they were taking an x-ray. She laid there, wondering if maybe she really did have strep throat and it was pretty serious. But hopefully, she could beat it.

Soon, she was asked to get up and her mother came to her side with her clothes.

"Honey, how are you feeling?" Marinette scrunched up her mouth and shrugged.

"Just sick a bit. But other than that, I don't feel like that bad." Sabine smiled and helped her daughter put her shirt back on.

"Why don't we go to coffee at that little place that my friend opened up two weeks ago? What was it called? 'De l'aube au crépuscule'? We could have coffee and say hi." Marinette smiled and nodded. They both left the doctor's office after getting a small prescription of ibuprofen and dayquil for her for the next few days.

When they pulled up to the little cafe, Marinette settled herself at a table near the restaurant window since her mom knew what she liked. She looked out the window, kind of missing Alya. Although she's been sick before and had to stay home, this somehow felt different.

"Mari?" Marinette turned her head back to someone trying to get her attention. In front of her stood Adrien with a cup of coffee and small bag of food. "Is it okay if I sit down?" She nodded at him.

"Y-Yeah, sure," she said as he seated himself across from her.

"Why weren't you in school today?" But as if fate were a big slap across the face, her body started shaking all over as she coughed harshly, hurting her throat. Once she was able to stop, Adrien looked at her with concern. "Ah, okay. I can see why you weren't at school now." He set down his coffee and food. "Why aren't you at home resting?"

"Oh, I had a doctor's appointment and my mom thought we should have some coffee before going back home. My mom's friend owns the place and she anted to say hi." Adrien looked over to the ordering counter to see Sabine talking animatedly with her friend.

"That's cool! Why is it either your parents or your parent's friends own like the best food places in town?" Marinette blushed at his words and looked down. He pulled out his food and broke off a piece of the cheese danish. "You want some?" She looked at the cream cheese dish and smiled.

"Sure." She hesitantly took the piece of the danish and took a bite. "Thanks." He took a big bite and then put it down as he looked excited to tell her something.

"Oh! Oh! I don't know if Alya told you but the school's putting on a play! Actually, a musical but still. Do you think you're gonna try out for it?" Marinette leaned back against her chair.

"Yeah, Alya texted me and I told her I might audition for it." She took another bite of the danish and looked back up at him. "But I don't even know what the musical is. Alya said that they haven't told anyone yet what it's going to be." Adrien smiled.

"I think that just makes it even better. It's a surprise then." Their conversation was cut short as they heard a scream from outside. Marinette knew exactly what was going on and so did Adrien. Akuma. Immediately, Marinette stood up and headed in the direction of the bathroom.

"Uh, I've gotta go to the bathroom!" She said as she ran. Adrien thought to himself, well that was easy. I didn't even need an excuse. He ran outside and transformed in an alley ready to battle the akuma. Hopefully his Lady would come soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir battle off against Medusa, a dangerous akuma that can turn you to stone, and if that wasn't enough, Ladybug isn't exactly as sharp as she used to be.

"I AM MEDUSA! LOOK ME IN THE EYES AND TELL ME TO MY FACE THAT I'M NOT PRETTY!" Merinette emerged from the cafe as Ladybug looking up at the snake-haired woman on top of the building across from the cafe. She jumped down, landing on the street and began to look people in the eye. The second anyone did, they turned to stone. Ladybug knew this was going to be a difficult battle if she couldn't look at the victim.

"You!" She heard Medusa's voice over everyone's and knew that she was coming closer. Ladybug faced her back to the victim and shut her eyes. "Ladybug...your miraculous would help me greatly." She felt her hand touch her shoulder. She had never felt so weak. The fact that this might be the hardest akuma yet and on top of that she might have strep throat was not going to make this easy. Then she felt Medusa's hand touch her ear. She was going after her earrings.

"Ladybug!" She felt herself being pulled hard and fast by someone and then all of a sudden she was in the air. She opened her eyes to be met with black leather.

"Chat!" He landed on top of a building and looked at her.

"This is going to be tough if we can't look at her," he said to her while looking down cautiously at the akumatized victim. "Do you think you know where the akuma might be?" Ladybug stepped over and looked down at her trying to see something. It wasn't her eyes that were turning people to stone. Once she got a good enough look, she could see a small black necklace with a purple pendant that would light up anytime she used her eyes.

"There! It's in her necklace," she said pointing to her. She stood over the edge of the building. "I'm gonna need you to distract her so I can come up on her blind side and grab it. Just make sure you don't make eye contact." He jumped over the ledge.

"You got it, m'lady." He started vaulting himself back to the villain and did his best not to look at her. "Hey, Medusa!" Medusa turned around and Chat shut his eyes. "I say that you're not pretty!" Ladybug took that as her chance to come up behind her. She silently landed a few feet behind her and started sneaking up. But Medusa could hear the steps and turned around so fast Ladybug shut her eyes the moment she saw the snakes start to move on her head.

"NOT SO FAST, LADYBUG!" She tried to get her to open her eyes by force but Ladybug was too quick and swung out of there as quick as she could. "GIVE UP YOUR MIRACULOUS, LADYBUG!" Chat high-tailed out of there following Ladybug as they ran. Medusa started running through the streets following close behind them. "EVENTUALLY, YOU WILL FACE ME AND MY BEAUTIFUL EYES!" As Ladybug was running, her throat caught up with her too. She started coughing up a lot of phlegm as she ran across buildings, Chat leading the trail now as she was getting slower. He turned his head slightly to see her just in time. She slipped on her footing and fell from one of the buildings.

"Ladybug!" He ran at her at top speed and caught her just before she hit the ground. He cushioned her fall and she laid there on top of him. They opened their eyes at each other and Chat stood up, holding her hand. "Are you alright?" he asked her, still holding onto her hand.

"I'm fine, it's just hard to battle an akuma when you can't look at them," she said on the spot. But their conversation was cut short as Medusa cornered them in an alley.

"Nowhere to go, Ladybug. Just hand it over. If you don't, you'll just have to look into my eyes." They both shut their eyes. Chat peeked out of his side and saw a dumpster. He knew what he could do to buy them a little bit of time.

"Cataclysm!" He shouted and slammed his hand against the dumpster, sending everything in it into a small barricade with dust causing Medusa to cough and close her eyes. Ladybug opened her eyes hesitantly.

"Lucky charm!" She threw her yo-yo in the air and a red and black-spotted blindfold landed in her hands. She didn't even have to look around. She knew exactly what to do. As Medusa began to open her eyes again, Ladybug ran past her and wrapped the blindfold around her head, covering her eyes. She swung her yo-yo and trapped Medusa in the tight rope of her weapon. Chat ran forward as Medusa struggled against the yo-yo and quickly pulled the necklace off her, breaking the chain. The small black and purple butterfly flew out and Ladybug caught it just in time, purifying it and letting it go. The woman reverted back to her normal state and looked up at Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"Pound it!" The fist-bumped and Ladybug tried to leave but Chat held her wrist.

"LB, are you sure you're fine? Normally you don't take a tumble like that." Ladybug looked at him and wiggled her wrist out of his grasp.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just need to practice a bit more on my own. Nobody's perfect Chat. It was inevitable that I would've fallen from a building at some point." She flung her yo-yo in a far place and swung out of sight. Chat talked to the victim briefly before taking off himself. He transformed back and walked back to the cafe. When he walked inside, he saw Marinette at the table but this time she had a Caramel Frappucino in front of her and she was sipping from the straw until she got a brain freeze and she squeezed her eyes shut and held her head. While she had her eyes closed, Adrien sat down in front of her.

"You know, you shouldn't drink iced beverages that fast otherwise you get a brain freeze." Marinette turned a bit pink as she opened her eyes and looked up at Adrien. She didn't let go of her head. "Try sticking your thumb on the roof of your mouth. That always works for me." Marinette hesitantly stuck her thumb in her mouth without closing it and held it to the roof of her mouth. In five seconds, the brainfreeze was gone. She let go and looked at Adrien.

"Wow, it worked. How did you know that?"

"My mom used to take me out for ice cream when I was little. She taught me that trick. It always worked." He smiled at her and Marinette realized that his mom meant a lot to him. But she still wondered what happened to her.

"Your mom seems like an amazing woman."

"Yeah, she really was." He sighed. "I just don't really talk a lot about her that often." Marinette jumped back in.

"I'm so sorry, Adrien. I didn't mean to-"

"No, hey, it's okay. It's not me that doesn't like to talk about her. My dad just kinda doesn't like to talk about it. But I miss her a lot."

"...did she...uh...leave your dad or..." she slowly asked him.

"No, about three years ago, she passed away due to cancer." Marinette gasped.

"Oh, gosh, Adrien, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's fine. I'm not really all that sad about it anymore. I don't mind talking about it. If I didn't talk about her, I feel like that's rude to her memory, you know?" Marinette just nodded, afraid to say anything else that might be upsetting. "I can't read minds but I'm assuming you'd want to know and it was a brain tumor that was growing fast. But she never stopped living her life. She had more hospital visits but she didn't let it slow her down. She was still a fantastic mom all the way to the end." Marinette watched happily as he talked about his mom.

"That's really nice." Sabine walked over to the table and brought both of them out of their conversation.

"Hi, Adrien! As nice as it is to see you, Marinette and I have to be going. She needs her rest. But if you'd like, you can come over at any time to hang out with her," she said as Marinette stood up holding her drink.

"Mom!" Marinette exclaimed out of embarrassment.

"Thanks, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng. I'll have to take up that offer. But unfortunately I have to be heading back to school and I'm not available for the rest of the day. But maybe tomorrow." Adrien stood up with them and held open the door for them. He started to walk back in the direction of the school but quickly put a hand on Marinette's shoulder in a friendly manner. "Feel better, Mari." Marinette watched him leave and Sabine waved her hand in front of her daughter to get her attention.

"Okay, c'mon, kiddo. You can obsess over him when we get home." She started walking to the car as Marinette turned red.

"Mom!"


End file.
